Long Hard Road Out Of Hell
by LeBeau01
Summary: Ever since his uncle's death, Lucas has given in to the downward spiral of drugs, booze, and violence. When Nathan and Haley move back into Tree Hill, will they be able to help Lucas out of the deep ditch that he made for himself? UPDATED 07 21 08!
1. Bad Times Are Just Around The Corner

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This entire fanfiction graphically depicts drug addiction, alcohol abuse, violent anti-social behavior, and contains strong language. If offended by any of the subjects this will be dealing with it, please do not read. I do not aim to offend anyone : Thank you.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters nor the television show. If I did, things would be different. : Enjoy, guys! I'll try to update as frequently as possible. Reviews are much appreciated, whether they are negative and positive. But, preferably positive, lol. This will be the only Disclamer and warning about content in the story. Thank you, and enjoy.

**"I want to live. I want to love, but it's** a long hard road out of Hell...**you never said forever could ever hurt like this."**

**--Marilyn Manson – "Long Hard Road Out Of Hell"**

FLASHBACK

_"This may seem fucked up to you, Luke," Nathan began as he and Haley __both__ started __signing __Lucas__ in__ to__ a rehab center, "But this is the best place for you."_

_Lucas glared at Nathan, discontent about feeling like a child being dropped off at school. "That's one way of describing it."_

_"C'mon, Luke," Haley pleaded, "We'll be back in no time. And when you're all better, we'll all go out some place real nice. My treat."_

_Lucas now glared at Haley, who barely still remained a friend, let alone best friend in Lucas' eyes, "No time? No time is a couple hours, maybe even a day. We're talking about two fucking years, Haley."_

_Haley frowned not just at the __statement__, but at the fact he doesn't call her 'Hales' anymore like he used to. That nickname was spawned from Lucas, and he doesn't even address her by it._

_Nathan was mainly doing the paperwork of signing Lucas in, whereas Haley was trying to talk to Lucas and make him feel better. Whether Lucas would ever accept it or not, Haley really did love her best friend. The way Haley see's it is Lucas got off track. __He__ is still the young boy who saved her from those two bullies in 3rd grade. _

_Haley laid a tender kiss on Lucas' forehead, Luke reluctantly accepting it, "I'll see you in two years, Luke."_

_Lucas looked at Haley one last time before being taken away by a couple of employee's of the rehab center._

_Nathan wrapped a protective and loving arm over Haley's shoulder as they walked back to their car, "Don't worry about it, Hales. Lucas is going to be fine."_

_Haley nodded, taking one look back, before getting in the car, "Yeah, I hope so."_

FLASHBACK

_**That was then...**_  



	2. Join Me In Death

CHAPTER 2 – Join Me in Death

**"This world is a cruel place / And we're only here to lose"**

**--H.I.M. – "Join Me (In Death)**

_**This is now…**_

Two years ago, Lucas Scott was put into a rehab center for alcohol and/or drug abusers. Nathan Scott and Haley James both left, once signing Lucas in, for New York. However, Lucas only stayed in the rehabilitation center for approximately 6 days. When Luke got the chance, he ran away as far as he could from there. Luke came back into Tree Hill, completely addicted to alcohol and heroin, begging his mother Karen for money to satisfy his addiction.

FLASHBACK

_"Mom, can you lend me a few bucks," Lucas stood on the front porch, looking gaunt and thin, almost shoulder length hair, and a 5 o'clock shadow._

_ "Lucas, oh my God," Karen began, "Please, come in. Let me make you something to eat."_

_Karen walked back into the house__ expecting Lucas to follow suit, "Mom."_

_Karen turned around, "Yes, sweetie?"_

_"Mom…I just need some money." Lucas asked desperately._

FLASHBACK

That wasn't the only visit Lucas gave to his mother, however that was the only time she ever gave him money, finally figuring out that he had bad habits that Lucas needed to deal with on his own.

For the remainder of the two years that Nathan and Haley were gone, Lucas went around begging for money, feeding his drug and alcohol habit. He found pleasure in pain. He began picking fights with random pedestrians, store clerks, and store customers. He was so close to the edge, that he was bound to slip any day now into the deep realm and abyss of insanity.

**LONG**HARD**ROAD**OUT**OF**_HELL_

"Welcome home, everybody," Lisa, the stewardess said with a bright – probably fake – smile as the passengers left the plane and walked into the airport, "Have a fantastic day!"

Nathan nodded with a smile as he exited the plane, Haley coming from behind him to walk beside him, "That was fun, right?" Haley said with a smile, looking over to Nathan, "Did you like the tour?"

Nathan smile, nodding, "Surprisingly I did. Chris isn't as big of a prick as he used to be."

"I was thinking the same thing," Haley said with a hint of sarcasm, which was disguised by a happy chuckle.

Both Nathan and Haley arrived in the lobby, and started walking through the crowd, "Did you want to grab a bite to eat before we get a hold of Brooke?"

Haley nodded, rubbing her stomach as it growled, "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry. Flight-food isn't exactly filling."

Nathan smirked, pushing the brim of Haley's hat down further on her face, "You're too cute."

Haley giggled and lift her hat up, looking up into Nathan's eyes, "So, where to?"

Nathan looked from Haley to around the airport, looking for a place to eat. A fast-food restaurant grabbed his attention, pointing to it, "I could go for In n Out."

Haley nodded and started walking over there with Nathan.

Several moments later the two of them had their burgers, fries, and drinks.

"Excited to see Luke?" Nathan asked, once finished chewing and swallowing a bite of his burger.

Haley smiled, putting a French fry in her mouth, "Yeah, I can't wait!"

**LONG**HARD**ROAD**OUT**OF**_HELL_

Luke fell to the asphalt, blood covering his mouth, and some protruding from a cut on his forehead. He got up, bringing his fist with fierce momentum in an uppercut motion. Luke's fist connected with the man's chin, knocking him on his back.

Lucas walked over to the man on the ground, cocking his arm back and slamming his fist into the man's face.

Lucas was about to swing again when a gunshot echoed throughout the moonlit air, Lucas falling to the side and off of the man he was beating. The man laid there in pain as Luke groaned as well, "What the fuck was that?"

Lucas was soon met with a pair of handcuffs around his wrists, "That was a rubber bullet, pal. You're under arrest. Anything you say can be used against you in the court of law…"

Lucas blocked out the rights he's was currently being read. It's not like these cops abided by the laws they supposedly enforced, anyway.

**LONG**HARD**ROAD**OUT**OF**_HELL_

Lucas sat on the bed of the holding cell he was just put in, then finally laying back on it, staring at the dull concrete ceiling above him. "Hey; you got a smoke, Larry?" Luke asked, without getting up or moving.

"Yeah, hang on." The officer at the desk said, bringing a cigarette to him and tossing the entire pack to him, "Keep it, I'm quitting."

"Yeah…aren't we all?" Lucas asked, walking over and picking up the pack, taking a cigarette and placing it between his lips. "Light?"

Larry stuck a lighter through the bars and ignited it, putting it to the cigarette.

"Thanks, man." Lucas replied, taking a hit off the cigarette and exhaling the smoke into the air, putting the pack in his pocket.

Lucas only smoked when he had no alcohol or drugs to satisfy him. Cigarettes were the weakest thing to get a buzz from, but there was a buzz nonetheless, and that's what Luke was hungry for.

**LONG**HARD**ROAD**OUT**OF**_HELL_

"What?!" Nathan was outraged, just being informed of Lucas running away from the rehabilitation center, "Why didn't you try to find him? What the hell good are you?"

"Please, sir, calm down,"

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Nathan was clearly frustrated. He grabbed Haley's hand and led her back to the car with him, "Jesus Christ, these people are completely worthless."

"So what are we going to do?" Haley asked, taking a seat in the passenger seat.

"I say we go to the cops, I'm sure they know where he is." Nathan replied, starting up the engine.

**LONG**HARD**ROAD**OUT**OF**_HELL_

"Hey!" Larry said to get Luke's attention, who was currently asleep.

Lucas groaned groggily, rolling over, talking into the pillow "What?"

"You got a visitor."

"No, I don't, Larry," Lucas said, still talking to the pillow, "I don't have any friends."

"Luke?"

A familiar female voice that could only belong to the one and only Haley James drifted through the air and to Luke's ears. Lucas jerked his head up, looking at the pillow with a look of disbelief.

"Luke? It's Haley," Haley stated uneasy, "It's Hales."

Luke swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, casting a look upon Haley, Nathan nowhere to be found, "Haley?"

Haley took in the sight of her best friend, who looked so distant, scared, and destroyed, "Hi."

Lucas smirked, but it soon faded away. Lucas hasn't smiled since the death of Keith, and he wouldn't let some person who abandoned him in a place with crazies make him smile, "Did you bail me out?"

The door to his jail cell opened. Lucas looked at the door as if it could be something great and something horrible at the same time. He walked through and exited the cell, looking at Haley, "C'mon, Nate's waiting out in the car." Haley smiled.

Luke did his signature eye squint, trying to digest the beautiful scent of Haley's perfume, and the physical perfect that she still managed to keep.

The same couldn't be said for Lucas, though. He looked like crap. He had long messy hair, a 5 o'clock shadow, cuts, and bruises. However, he still managed to keep his natural golden-bronze tan.

Haley couldn't help but wrap her arms around Luke's neck, bringing him into a very warm and comforting hug. Lucas arched an eyebrow, not being hugged in over two years. He honestly had no idea how to respond, so he didn't do anything.

Haley smiled up at Lucas, getting a little misty-eyed and grabbed him by his hand, "Come on, let's go home."

**LONG**HARD**ROAD**OUT**OF**_HELL_

Nathan was leaning against his car when he saw Haley and Lucas, at least what looked like Lucas, emerge from the police station.

The one thing Nathan couldn't take in was the change that washed over Luke's physique. Nate couldn't help but assume the worst – Luke was still abusing and feeding his nasty habits.

"Hey, Luke," were the only words Nathan could think of when he was close enough.

"I'll see you around," Lucas said to Nathan and Haley as he started to walk away.

They both looked at each other terribly confused. Nathan walked after Lucas and turned him around, "Where are you going, dude? You're coming home with us, man." Nathan said worriedly, afraid that Lucas had no idea that two years ago he lived with Nathan and Haley.

Lucas arched an eyebrow, absolutely clueless to what Nathan was talking about, "What?"

Luke was so lost and so distant from whom he really is, that he didn't know where his home was, and had no idea if these two were really his friends. The only friends Luke had over the past two years were heroin and Jack Daniels.

Haley began to have tears running from her eyes down her cheeks, just now realizing that Lucas will never be the person who he originally was, or at least it would take much longer to bring him back to who he was.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Thanks for the reviews, guys. Here's chapter two. Enjoy, and tell me what you think!


	3. I'm Lost Without You

CHAPTER 3 – I'm Lost Without You

**"Are you afraid of being alone? 'Cause I am. I'm lost without you…"**

**--Blink 182 – I'm Lost Without You**

"Nathan, I'm really worried about Lucas," Haley said with a misty-eyed frown, taking a glance at the open bedroom door where Luke was currently asleep, "Do you think he'll ever be the same again?"

Nathan looked over at the bedroom door, then back at Haley. They were both sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for their friends to come over who voluntarily voted to help out the lost blonde teenager, "To be honest…I don't know."

For the first time in Nathan's life, he was unsure of the safety of his older brother. They used to fight so much, but not only did they become brothers – they became friends. They knew everything about each other. Secrets, hook-ups, accidents – but Nathan never saw this coming.

A knock at the door caused Haley's eyes look over, "I'll get it, it's probably them."

Haley stood up and walked over to the door, opening it and welcoming none other than Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. Although there was the whole thing where Lucas practically destroyed their friendship, the two eventually got past it. True friends, let alone best friends, are the most understanding.

"Hey, tutor-girl!" Brooke exclaimed, her bubbly personality still the same, and brought Haley into a hug.

"Hey, Brooke," Haley replied, hugging back, "Try to keep it down, he's trying to sleep."

Nathan, Peyton, Haley, and Brooke all sat down on the couches in the living room, Nate and Haley filling the blonde and brunette in on what the situation is.

"Oh, man," Peyton sighted, running a hand through her blonde curly locks, "Is he alright?"

Nathan shook his head slow and cautiously, "No, he's really not. But I figured friends are a lot better treatment than what the doctors would use, you know?"

The two best friends nodded in agreement. Brooke pointed to the open door and spoke up, "Is that where he's sleeping?"

Almost as if on cue, Lucas appeared in the doorway and walked out of the bedroom, into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, not finding anything that would quench his thirst.

Luke closed the door and turned to Nathan and Haley, not really acknowledging the fact that Brooke and Peyton were present, "That all you have to drink?"

Brooke couldn't believe that who, or what she was looking at, was once her first love. She quickly put a hand over her mouth, feeling so guilty that she never tried to help out in the first place.

Peyton's hand slid over to Brooke's hand and held it to comfort the both of them, not really sure how to react.

Nathan stood up, looking at Lucas, "Listen, Luke…Haley and I want to help you, okay? And in order to do that, you really need to trust and listen is."

Lucas arched an eyebrow, scratching his arm where drug abusers inject heroin, "What? Trust you? I don't even know you, man."

Nathan looked down, rubbing the back of his neck, then back up at Lucas, "Luke. It's me, Nathan. Your little brother," Nathan started walking over to Lucas, who didn't really move or budge, "You don't remember me?"

Lucas eyed him up and down, thinking that this guy was playing a prank on him, "I don't have a brother. I don't have anyone."

Brooke finally stood up, thinking that she might try to get past the thick barricade Luke has made for the rest of the world, "It's me, Brooke."

Lucas looked over at Brooke, first thing he noticed was her natural angelic beauty, "Nice to meet you, Brooke, I'm Luc—"

Lucas noticed the blonde hair that belonged to Peyton Sawyer. He looked down at her and started to back away, "Oh my God."

Luke's eyes darted from Peyton, to Brooke, to Nathan, then back to Peyton, "Oh, Jesus."

Peyton stood up, looking at Lucas in a questioning manner, "Lucas? Do you remember me?"

Luke kept his eyes locked on Peyton's face, "You were in the school. You were there, in the library. Who…are you? Why can't I remember?"

Haley and Brooke's eyes started to fill with tears in the moment of realization that Luke really does not remember who any of them were.

Peyton inched closer to Luke until he had an outburst, "MOTHERFUCKER!" Lucas screamed, slamming his fist into the refrigerator door, miscellaneous objects falling from the top of the fridge and hitting the tile ground.

Everyone grew tense and went on high alert at the outburst, not really expecting what to happen next.

Lucas fell to his knees, leaning his head against the refrigerator. Luke cursed to himself incoherently as he began to break down, light tears gliding down his cheeks as he held his arm for comfort, not trusting anything or anyone but himself.

Brooke walked over to Lucas and knelt down, about to run a comforting and soothing hand across his arm.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Lucas screamed, backing away from everyone in the room, hitting the pantry behind him and leaning back against it, crying harder.

Haley was so upset at what she was looking at, that she couldn't help herself or her emotions. She walked over there and knelt down beside Lucas, looking at him. Without saying a word, she put her arms around Lucas and brought him into a warm soothing hug.

Everyone expecting Lucas to fight back, he only caved in and began crying into Haley's shoulder, letting his emotions and wall fall down, becoming the most vulnerable any human being could possibly be. Through the deep sobbing, Lucas tried to let words escape from his mouth, but all that came out was more crying.

The rest had no idea what to do. Brooke, Nathan, and Peyton just looked at the two who were once the best friends that everyone wish they had.

**LONG**HARD**ROAD**OUT**OF**_HELL_

Lucas walked in to his moonlit bedroom once Haley and Nathan were sound asleep. He took a seat on the bed and looked out the window with an aching look in his eyes. He sighed deeply and fell back on to the bed, completely exhausted and stressed out.

Lucas arose from the bed, walking over to his closet and took out a spoon, baggie of white powder, and a needle. He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, pouring a little bit of the heroin into the spoon. He took out his lighter and ignited the flame, putting it underneath the spoon to boil and cook the drug. With the other hand, he unbuckled his belt and wrapped it around his arm, biting on to it to stop the blood flow so that his veins were becoming thicker.

The shaggy looking blonde syringed the heroin from the spoon into the needle, pulling the belt buckle a little harder.

**LONG**HARD**ROAD**OUT**OF**_HELL_

Haley rolled over on her bed, swinging her feet off and getting up. She yawned and stretched, looking at the clock.

12:34 AM.

Haley tip-toed over to Nathan's room and silently opened his bedroom door. She sneakily walked over to Nathan and tapped him on the shoulder

Nathan groggily woke up, rolling to the said, groaning a question as to why he was woken up.

"Nathan," Haley whispered gently, "Do you think we should check on Luke?"

Nathan shook his head no, "I think we should go to sleep like what he's doing."

Haley smiled at what a guy Nathan is and walked out of the room. She looked over at Luke's bedroom door open. The door was open because it was recommended so that they keep an eye on Luke, just in case he tried to do something.

Haley walked over to Luke's room quietly, about to enter the room until she heard the shower running. She decided to let him take a shower in peace, and went back to sleep.

**LONG**HARD**ROAD**OUT**OF**_HELL_

Lucas turned the shower water off, dropping the belt on the ground and putting his stash away. He dropped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling with a completely blank facial expression as he slowly and peacefully drifted off to sleep.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thanks for the reviews, you guys. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy chapter 3!


	4. Somewhat Damaged

CHAPTER 4 – Somewhat Damaged

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Title of chapter 4 is taken from a _Nine Inch Nails_song by the same title. There are lines from the song throughout the chapter; Lucas is the one that mainly says them. Also, there's going to be a therapist introduced in this chapter. It's Jules, the same person that Keith almost married. But, she's just playing a therapist and she had nothing to do with Keith in this universe that I've created. Enjoy!

**LONG**HARD**ROAD**OUT**OF**_HELL_

Lucas yawned and stretched out, sprawling his body all over the bed. He removed the blanket from his body and looked up, only to see a very frustrated Haley James. Luke arched an eyebrow, completely confused at Haley's expression. _I just woke up_, Lucas thought, _What the hell did I do? Wake up wrong?_

"Hello," Lucas said plainly as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, yawning yet once again.

Haley took in the sight of Lucas being shirtless. Luke was always athletic and always had a muscular build. Sure, he's still toned, but not nearly as much as he used to be. This could possibly mean he still works out. Maybe the old Lucas still in there somewhere...maybe not.

"Have a nice sleep, Luke?" Haley asked with an attitude in her voice and arms crossed over her chest.

Lucas looked over at Haley and replied hesitantly, Haley still angry, "…Yes."

"Would you mind explaining something to me?" Haley raised her eyebrows in question, walking closer to Lucas, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, actually, I do mind." Lucas said sternly, "But what is it that you want to know?" Lucas asked, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at the floor.

"What the hell is this?" Haley said, showing Luke the needle that he used the previous night.

Lucas looked up and saw the needle in Haley's hand, "Looks like a needle."

Haley was practically yelling now, getting closer to Luke in an attempt to make him listen, "Don't be a smartass, Lucas! Why the hell is there a needle in your bag?!"

Lucas looked at Haley a bit confused, and stood up, "Why the hell are you even looking through my bag? That's an invasion of privacy, you know."

"Oh, don't give me that shit, Lucas!" Haley said, smacking his arm, "Nathan and I are trying to help you! In order to do that, you will not use any drugs or drink any alcohol, do you understand me?"

"Whoa, what the hell are you talking about?" Lucas asked, not really effected by Haley's attack, "Since when were you guys trying to help me? You people can't help me."

"If you let us in, Luke, then we can help you," Haley replied to Luke in a pleading manner.

Luke almost looked disgusted, "What the fuck makes you think that I'd let you in," Lucas then looked at the doorway, nodding to Nathan, "Or you. You two left me two years ago. You abandoned me like my Goddamn father abandoned me, what the fuck makes you think that I'd let any of you assholes into my life, huh? You must be the joking, or you are the dumbest human being alive."

"Hey!" Nathan said, walking in the room now, "Don't you talk to Haley that way."

"What are you going to do about it, pretty boy?" Lucas said in a threatening gesture, "Cry to your rich daddy and make him solve your problems like he always did. You don't know the first thing about being on your own, man. And face it; you two cowards don't even care for me. Why the fuck are you even bothering, huh?"

Lucas stormed out of his bedroom and went downstairs somewhere.

Haley was a bit surprised that Luke remembered that Dan Scott abandoned him. Also very surprised at the fact he remembers two years ago when they signed him into rehab, yet he refuses to remember any friendships that he had with them. She looked up at Nate, "Did you hear that? He remembers Dan and sort of remembers us. Do you think that's good?"

Nathan shrugged, "I really don't know, Hales. I seriously think we should get him a counselor, though."

**LONG**HARD**ROAD**OUT**OF**_HELL_

Lucas had his headphones in his ears, still shirtless from leaving the room frustrated, as he started to eat a bowl of colorful cereal. _They're trying to help you, Luke._ A voice came from behind him.

Luke didn't look behind him, but answered sternly and matter-of-factly, "No, they aren't. They don't even want me."

_Yes, they do, Luke. They're your family, and they love you. Haley's been your best friend since God-knows-when. Don't you have faith and believe that she wants to help you?_

Lucas stopped eating, staring off into space, "I don't know what to believe anymore, Keith. I lost my faith in everything."

_Lucas…you were always strong, and you still are.__ You don't need a needle in your vein in order to escape the reality you don't want to face. Your mother and I raised you to be strong, Luke. Whether your chances are little to slim, you always stood up to everything. What's so different now?_

"I'm scared, Keith," Lucas replied as he stood up and looked at the phantasm in front of him that looked so real, "I'm scared. See, look at this," Lucas said as he pointed to his face, "I have no emotion anymore."

_You used to care so much about life, Lucas. I've accepted my fate, and I will always be here for you. Just do me a favor, Luke_, Keith said, his ghostly hand resting on Luke's shoulder, _Be yourself, and care._

Keith's phantasm disappeared as Nathan and Haley walked into the room.

"Luke?" Haley asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Lucas gazed at the tiled floor, whispering to himself, "I'm too fucked up to care anymore."

**LONG**HARD**ROAD**OUT**OF**_HELL_

Lucas sat in the backseat of the car as Nathan and Haley were both on their way to get Luke a therapist. In hopes to find his self and to please his Uncle Keith, Luke agreed to get therapy. Luke leaned back into the backseat, hood over his head as if trying to be hidden, staring off into the world passing him by.

"We're here." Nathan stated as he opened the door for Luke, who accepted the kind gesture, "And we're not going to leave you this time, Luke, we'll be right in the lobby." Nate said with an encouraging smirk as he had a reassuring brotherly arm on Luke's shoulder.

Luke nodded in understanding as the three of them walked into the building. Lucas and Haley stood back as Nathan took care of everything at the counter.

"Are you alright, Luke?" Haley asked with a gentle hand on his arm.

Luke looked down at Haley, "I'm fine, just thinking."

Haley smiled, almost able to see a glimpse of the old Lucas in his eyes, "Of what?"

Luke did his signature eye-squint as he replied, "You and me."

Haley's eyebrows almost rose in surprise, "Us? What about?"

"The old days when it was just the two of us." Luke replied, still looking into Haley's deep dark chocolate eyes.

"You remember?" Haley smiled with her eyes shimmering with happiness.

"Yeah," He began, then the old Lucas that Haley thought she saw quickly disappeared, "It's funny how everything you swore would never change is different now."

Haley's smile quickly turned into a frown, and then Nathan came over to them, "She should be down in a minute, Luke."

Lucas nodded in a thanking gesture. He looked behind him as he saw a beautiful woman, maybe early thirties, walking down the stairs with a gorgeous set of dark brown eyes and highlighted hair. She made her way down the stairs and reached Lucas, going by the description Nathan gave her.

"You must be Lucas," The therapist began with a warm smile, putting a hand out to shake, "I'm Jules."

Luke wasn't entirely sure what to do at this gesture, so all he said was, "Nice to meet you."

Jules took back her hand and smiled at Luke, "Well, let's get this started. Follow me to my office." Jules said, walking up the stairs.

When they both disappeared, Haley looked over at Nate. He already knew what was on her mind, "The session is about an hour long, so we'll just wait here for Luke. I promised him we wouldn't leave."

**LONG**HARD**ROAD**OUT**OF**_HELL_


	5. All I Needed Was The Rain

CHAPTER 5 – All I Needed Was The Rain

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry it took so long to update, guys. I've been busy with some stuff, but here's chapter 5. Enjoy! Oh, and the title of this chapter is a title of a song 'All I Needed Was The Rain' by Elvis Presley.

**LONG**HARD**ROAD**OUT**OF**_HELL_

"I think it's best if just the two of you take care of this," Jules spoke to Nathan over the phone, "I mean, if you feel you can't handle it – by all means – bring him back. But I seriously think that you two would be the best bet Lucas has to become himself again."

Nathan leaned against the counter after getting a bottle of water out of the fridge, "So what should we do, then? Have a sit down session every day, or something?"

"No, probably not – because then he'd feel like he's pressured into doing something," Jules realized, then sat back into her recliner in her office, "Just bring him to an environment that he's comfortable in, and then talk to him. Try that. If not, just wait until he comes to you. But make sure he knows that you're there for him."

"Alright, thanks Jules," Nathan replied honestly, thinking over on how to do this whole thing, "Take it easy."

The both of them hung up and Nathan took a couple gulps from his water bottle, looking over at Haley.

"What'd she say?" Haley asked, stepping closer to Nathan.

"She said that we shouldn't pressure Luke into it, and just approach him normally," Nathan began, "She said that we should be his therapists instead of her."

Haley walks over to a stool and sits on it, resting her arms on the marble island in their kitchen.

Lucas Scott emerged from his room with a head of dirty blonde messy hair down to his shoulders, and scruffy stubble upon his face. He was wearing a pair of red gym shorts and black slippers, no shirt. Luke waved lazily to the both of them as a sign of 'good morning' or 'hello'.

"Hey, Luke, how'd you sleep?" Haley asked, seeing Luke headed for the fridge.

Luke shrugged and replied groggily, opening the fridge, "It was alright."

"Could you grab the Orange Juice while you're in there, Luke? Thanks." Haley asked sincerely, to which Lucas had no problem doing.

Lucas got the Orange Juice out and handed Haley the carton, "I just realized that I can't cook if my life depended on it. Do any of you guys want to make me breakfast?"

Haley laughed slightly, getting up from the stool and walked toward one of the cabinets, "What are you having, Luke?"

_FLASHBACK_

_"Ooh, I could__ go__ for the mom-special," Haley said with a bright smile, looking over at Lucas for an agreement, "What do you think Luke?"_

_Both Haley and Karen looked over at Luke, anticipating his answer to what to have for breakfast, "I could always go for the mom-special__."_

_"Two mom-specials it is – or did you guys want to share one?" Karen double checked before cooking._

_"We can share," Haley said, clinging onto Luke's arm girlishly._

_Luke smirks and ruffles Haley's hair, "I'm fine w__ith sharing with her. I've become__ immune to her cooties."_

_Karen smiles and goes back into the kitchen._

_FLASHBACK_

"Luke?" Nathan asked, noticing Luke dozing off into space. Nate smirks when he comes back to reality, "What's your stomach in the mood for, man?"

"Just…whatever," Luke said, not wanting to mention his moment of reminisce, "Scrambled is fine."

Luke walked hurriedly out of the kitchen as if he was about to be caught shoplifting. He went into his room and sat on the bed, wiping away what he thought were tears of sadness.

"What the hell's the matter with you, Luke?" Lucas spoke to himself quietly as he tapped his head, trying to empty the memories from his mind, "Get it together."

Back at the kitchen, Nathan and Haley exchanged confused looks, "I'll go see what's up," Haley volunteered, Nate nodding in agreement.

Haley walked toward Luke's room and knocked on the already open door, "Luke? You okay?"

Luke quickly regained his composure, and disguised his face with the long shaggy hair, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Haley asked concerned, walking in to the bedroom and sitting down next to him.

"Yeah – Yeah, I'm fine." Luke repeated himself to reassure Haley, but to also to reassure himself.

"Because, you know you can talk to me, right?" Haley made sure that she was there for Luke, "Whenever you want."

"What would I possibly want to talk about?" Luke looked over to Haley, starting to get defensive.

"Well…I mean – about—" Haley stuttered and hesitated, but was cut off before a real thought could be processed.

"What? The fact that my best friend, the one person I can trust, did me in?" Luke stood up, raising his voice, "The fact that the only person in this entire planet I really gave a fuck about put me in a fucking hell hole, where all they do is make me feel like a piece of shit? Do you have any fucking idea what it was like there? I had to get out!"

The yelling caught Nathan's attention, who came to Luke's room quickly to see what was going on.

"And you," Lucas pointed to Nathan, "Pretty, rich, preppy piece of shit – I thought you were my brother, Nate? What the fuck happened, huh? What are you two trying to do? You fucking put me in a place that is worse than you could ever imagine! The only place I could go was the streets!"

"Luke!" Nate raised his voice so Luke could hear him, "Calm down!"

"Calm? I'm calm! I'm fucking calm – I know what's going on! You're one of them! You're just like those fucking people! That needle is the only way that I can make the pain go away! Those assholes over in that rehabilitation center didn't do shit! Okay? They didn't do shit! They tried to tear me down more than I already am! Fuck that, Nathan! Fuck that!"

"Luke! It's okay!" Nathan said, "You're with us now, we'll take care of you."

"Yeah? Bullshit! That's what you said last time I trusted you!"

Luke stormed out room, pushing Nate into the door to get him out of his way. Nathan turned Luke around, "Hey, you can't leave."

Luke cocked his arm back and swung as hard as he could…

**LONG**HARD**ROAD**OUT**OF**_HELL_

From the front patio Lucas watched the pouring rain hit the asphalt. Gradually, Lucas grew calmer and calmer, the sound and sight of rain soothing him. He was too caught up in the rain that he didn't notice Haley come outside with him.

"Lucas," Haley tried to get his attention.

"Shh, " Lucas replied in a whisper, "Do you hear that?"

Haley had a questioned look on her face, "Hear what?"

"That."

"Luke, all I hear is the rain."

"Exactly," Luke said, "All you hear is the rain. It's funny how fucked up this world can be, and how fucked up this world _will _be…and something so simple as the rain can wash it all away…I'm sorry."


	6. Sick Of Life

CHAPTER 6 – Sick Of Life

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry that took three million years to update. Lot of stuff going in on my life and too busy. Plus a little writer's block. I haven't forgotten about you guys, though! Here's the next chapter -- enjoy.

**"Paralyzed -- nothing is getting through to me./Hypnotized from all my surroundings./I want to be something I could never be/I want to say things I could never say...Dragged down, rubbing my face in the ground/No time for the undecided./I want to know why I've always felt alone. I want to love -- why am I untouchable?...I never wanted to be sick of my life."**

**--Godsmack - "Sick Of Life"**

**LONG**HARD**ROAD**OUT**OF**_HELL_

"Keep 'em comin'," Lucas drunkenly demanded the Bartender to keep feeding him shots of Jack.

The Bartender took the bottle of Jack Daniels out from underneath the bar and poured him another shot, "You alright, man?"

"Just give me the fuckin' bottle," Luke slurred, taking the bottle from the Bartender's hand. He downed the shot and gave the Bartender money for the bottle, "Thanks," Luke said with a belch, walked out in a dazed and drunk manner.

Once Luke got out of the bar he took a long swig from the bottle, wiping whatever fell out of the bottle upon his lips off. A drunk and lost Lucas Scott aimlessly walked down a sidewalk, taking periodic gulps from the bottle, accidentally bumping into pedestrians, and tripping over miscellaneous things in his path.

**LONG**HARD**ROAD**OUT**OF**_HELL_

"What the hell were you thinking," Nathan angrily asked, "Why would you even leave him by himself?"

"I thought I could trust him, okay," Haley defended her self, "If we treat him like an animal he's only going to act like an animal. Maybe if we show that we can trust him, he might—"

"Whatever, Haley," Nathan scoffed, pacing back and forth in the kitchen, "Jesus…where could he be?"

"He's shown a lot of progress over the last month, okay! He's been clean all four weeks, I thought he was fine."

"Well you thought wrong, Haley!" Nathan yelled, "I would have never left him alone. Why would that stupid idea even cross your mind, Haley?"

Haley plopped down on the couch, "I'm sorry, okay," she said softly, "I know this is my fault."

"You're Goddamn right this is your fault," Nathan raises his voice once again, "The simplest thing to do. He does nothing productive with his life. Granted, he hasn't done any drugs or alcohol in the past month, but other than that he's doing nothing with his life. All you had to do was stay here with that loser, but for some reason you couldn't even do that."

Haley sprung from the couch, "I'm sorry, okay! What the fuck else do you want me to say?"

"Nothing, okay! You probably couldn't even say something right," Nathan spat.

"Oh, fuck you, Nate," Haley scoffed, "I left for 3 minutes to get the mail, and he left. What else do you want me to say, huh? Next time, you watch the loser!"



Haley stormed off having said that, however she bumped into something…someone that was in her path that she would never expect.

"So I'm a loser now?" Luke asked with a questioning look, glancing from Nathan to Haley, searching for an answer.

"Look, Luke," Nathan began, but was soon interrupted.

"This is just as much your fault as it is Haley's, Nate," Luke said.

Haley looked up at Luke, smelling the alcohol on his breath, "Are you drunk?"

"No," Luke replied, "Not anymore."

"Whoa, you went out drinking?" Nathan asked with concern.

"Oh, now you care about me?" Luke asked

"You're my brother, Luke,"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Nathan. I heard you going off on Haley about how useless I am, don't try to cover that shit up."

"Don't try to cover up that you're drunk," Nathan spat back.

"I'm not. I can finally see clearly as to how you feel about me, the both of you."

"Luke…" Haley tried to speak, but her words trailed from her mouth and nothing came out.

"Save it." Luke glared at Haley, then at Nathan before opening the door and leaving again.

**LONG**HARD**ROAD**OUT**OF**_HELL_

"How could they do that," Luke asked, walking down a sidewalk, talking to himself. At least that's what it looked like to your average Joe.

_You betrayed their trust, Luke,_ a phantasm of Keith replied, _What did you think was going to happen?_

"I want to trust them, Keith, I do," Luke spoke honestly, "But I…"

_What?_

"I can't, Keith, I'm too scared." Luke finally said.

Keith turned Luke around, _I know you, Luke. I may know you more than you know yourself, because the Lucas that I know was never scared. You were always there for someone when all they needed was company, or a shoulder to cry on, or someone to wipe away their tears. You saved Peyton for Christ's sake, Luke. Why don't you do yourself, Nate, Haley, and everybody else a favor and save yourself._



"How? How am I supposed to do that?" Luke asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

Keith disappeared, but his voice could still be heard, _That's for you to figure out on your own, Luke._

Luke leaned against a wall and fell down to the concrete sidewalk, crying lightly at first.

Luke brought the bottle to his lips and took a swig. He pulled the bottle back and looked at it, embarrassed. He spat out the alcohol and threw the bottle across the street, "I'm better than this, Luke, what the fuck are you doing?"

Luke stood up after encouraging himself to do so. He leaned back against the brick wall for support, "C'mon, Lucas, you can do this. Don't be a pussy and just fucking get up." Luke almost yelled at himself as he stood up straight and strong.

Too focused on getting the strength for his self to stand up, Lucas didn't notice two people passing by, laughing at him.

"Yo, Dave, look at this fuckin' idiot," A young man said, probably around 20.

"He's fuckin' insane, Robbie," Dave laughed.

Lucas looked at the both of them, laughing a little bit too. Without a second's hesitation, Luke brought his arm back and slammed his fist into Robbie's face, knocking him down on his knees. Taking advantage of time, Luke turned toward Dave and punched him in the stomach twice, then slammed his knee in his face, knocking Dave on his back.

Robbie, catching Luke off guard, turned him around and punched him in the jaw, forcing Luke to hit the wall. Robbie smiled, grabbing Luke by his hair and repeatedly punched him in the face until Luke fell to the ground. Once there, Robbie began to kick him in the stomach until he spat up blood.

Dave took out his pistol and aimed it at Luke, pulling back the hammer. Robbie quickly pushed the pistol away, "Whoa, whoa – what the fuck are you doing? Let's get out of here."

With that, Dave and Robbie left Luke broken, bloody, and bruised. Blood dripped from his mouth and down the sides of his face where Robbie's rings on his fingers hit. Luke lightly touched the bloody cuts and winced at the pain, grabbing the wall and attempting to stand up.

Luke slightly laughed at the pain, finally standing up straight. He chuckled a little more to himself then continued walking.


End file.
